1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a packaging container of variable length for long objects, in particular for heavy tools. The disclosed packaging container includes two cylinder-shaped or tubular-shaped hollow bodies (6, 7) each closed at one end (2, 3). The two hollow bodies are capable of being telescopically pushed together and pulled apart by means of a sliding movement (4) along their aligned longitudinal axis (5). The container has at least one longitudinal row of detent elements (8) that extend substantially over the entire length of the outer casing (11) of the inner hollow body (6), and at least one counter detent element (10) that is mounted in the area of the open end (9) on the hollow body (7). The counter detent engages the at least one longitudinal row of detent elements (8).
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Numerous packaging containers of variable length of the aforementioned kind are known in the prior art.
For example, German patent publication DE 7620793 U1 discloses a packaging container for elongated objects, which is comprised of two cylindrically shaped hollow bodies, each closed at one end and connected to one another by a sliding movement along their longitudinal axis, and which has at least one detent arrangement extending substantially over the entire length thereof, and a counterpart attached in the area of the open end on the second hollow body and cooperating with the detent arrangement, wherein the detent arrangement is attached to the outer surface of the inner hollow body with teeth that face outwardly, in particular at right angles in longitudinal profile, and the counterpart that engages the teeth is a ring-like indentation that encircles the hollow body proximate the open end thereof. This indentation is provided with surfaces that converge from the end face in the direction of the longitudinal axis thereof and which end at an annular surface that protrudes at a virtual right angle to the casing of the hollow body and in the direction of the longitudinal axis of the hollow body. In this configuration, the closed end surfaces of both hollow bodies have a triangular or multi-angular contour.
German patent publication DE 3325033 C2 also discloses a packaging container of variable length, a packaging container for preferably elongated objects comprised of two hollow bodies, each closed at one end and open at the opposite end and connected to another by a sliding movement along the longitudinal axis, and which has a row of elevations attached to the outer surface of the inner hollow body and extending over the greater portion of its length in a direction parallel to its longitudinal axis which protrude above the outer surface, and further a counterpart in the area of the open curvature of the hollow body formed by an indentation that engages the elevations in the form of a detent arrangement, wherein both hollow bodies have a square cross-section with rounded corners, and formed on at least two corners of the inner hollow body located diagonally opposite one another are elevations spaced apart from one another, each in the same plane perpendicular to the longitudinal axis of the hollow body, and on each corner of the hollow body proximate the open end thereof at least one inwardly projecting rib is arranged between two abutting walls, and the outer radius of the curvature of the corner of the inner hollow body is greater than the inner radius of the curvature of the corner of the hollow body. The at least one inwardly projecting rib of the hollow body has in the middle portion of its extension a rounded recess and is provided with a bevel in the direction of the closed end of the hollow body which transitions into a horizontal or nearly horizontal surface that faces the closed end of the hollow body. The elevations are in the form of nubs that have an oval or circular base.
The disadvantage of the aforementioned prior art packing containers of variable length is that when heavy objects are being accommodated in particularly large packing containers, it is not possible to appropriately set the separating force of the snap-lock mechanism between the two hollow bodies. If the separating force is too small, there is the risk of the contained object falling out and thus the risk of damage to the object and to the environment, as well as the risk of injury to the user and any persons nearby. If the separating force is too great, there is the risk that the container can then no longer be opened or only by exerting extreme pulling forces while running the risk of damage to the container, of the object contained therein or of the environment, in addition to the risk of injury to the user and to any persons nearby.